Instruktaż dla Łabędzia
Instruktaż dla Łabędzia to film wyprodukowany przez Fundację Alvara Hanso Zeby poinstruować mieszkańców Łabędzia, stacji projektu Dharma. Oficjalny tytuł filmu to "3 of 6 - Orientation" (3 z 6 - Instruktaż). Był przypuszczalnie wyprodukowany w roku 1980. Występuje w nim Dr. Marvin Candle. Film został ujawniony przez Desmonda w odcinku . Był ukryty za egzemplarzem książki "The Turn of the Screw". Film zaczyna się od krótkiej historii projektu DHARMA. Wyjaśnia, jak DHARMA została założona w roku 1970 przez Geralda i Karen DeGroot, dwójkę kandydatów na doktorów na Uniwersytecie Michigan. Biorąc przykład z B.F. Skinnera, wyobrazili sobie "społeczne, zakrojone na szeroką skalę złożone badania", przeprowadzane nad: meteorologią, psychologią, parapsychologią, zoologią, elektromagnetyzmem i utopizmem społ... (?) (ostatnia dziedzina jest niejasna i może nią być utopizm społeczny lub utopijna inżynieria społeczna). Według filmu DHARMA otrzymała swoje fundusze od duńskiego przemysłowca i magnata rynku broni Alvara Hanso przez jego fundację. Further the film details the procedures at the Swan station. It explains The Swan is station number 3, originally designed to study "the unique electromagnetic fluctuations" from its part of the island. It does not describe these characteristics however but apparantely a certain "incident" occurred at some point. As a result, every 108 minutes, a code (Liczby) has to be entered into the computer terminal (see pushing the button). Reasons for the execution of the protocol are not provided, but it is emphasised that it is of "utmost importance". Also, partners at the station are there for 540 day shifts, after which new replacements would arrive. Later in episode , Mr. Eko reveals a new piece of film to John Locke. The piece was discovered in a Bible at the Arrow DHARMA Initative station. After splicing the piece into the original film, the two watch it again. The spliced clip reveals a strong warning not to use the computer for any external communication with the outside world, and to only use the computer for entering the code. W odcinku , Desmond zapytał Kelvin Inman dlaczego brakuje kilku części filmu. Kelvin opowiedział jak jego partner, który przebywał z nim w "Łabędziu" Radzinsky, podmienił kilka klatek filmu. Niewiadomo ,jednak dlaczego Radziński to zrobił. Fakty * Obliczono, że każda zmiana musi wcisnąć przycisk od 7200 do 7476 razy (jest to uzależnione od tego, jak szybko wcisną przycisk; cały cykl może trwać w zależności od tego czy od 104 do 108 minut) * The picture of Alvar Hanso is the same used in his Executive Bios at the website of the Hanso Foundation. It was dated October 23, 2003. * During the last third of the film, when they are getting an extreme closeup of Marvin Candle's head, one can see a logo of a bird or bat in flight in the upper right corner of the film. It can be seen going frame by frame in Quicktime, when he is saying "when the alarm sounds, the code be entered correctly and in a timely fashion." * Jeden z budynków przedstawionych w filmie znajduje się w Narvik w Norwegii. * Dr. Marvin Candle używa protezy lewej ręki. Transkrypt/tłumaczenie Teksty w kursywie to komentarze. Teksty w '''pogrubieniu' to niemówione teksty na ekranie'' * denotes a pop or possible splice in the film. (?) denotes interpreted garbled speech (might be transcribed incorrect). Rozpoczęcie filmu, słyszymy muzykę w tle.. The DHARMA Initiative 3 z 6 Instruktaż Przejście ekranu. Pojawia się Logo łabędzia. ''' '''Instruktaż - Stacja 3 - Łabędź Przejście ekranu, widzimy mężczyznę w barakach. Witajcie. Jestem dr.Marvin Candle(?) Oglądacie film instruktażowy dla Stacji nr 3 projektu DHARMA. Za chwilę otrzymacie zestaw prostych instrukcji dotyczących tego, jak ty i twój partner macie wykonywać obowiązki związane ze stacją. Ale na początek odrobina historii.: Przejście ekranu, widzimy działalność na kampusie uniwersyteckim. Projekt DHARMA został zapoczątkowany|w 1970 roku Gerald i Karen DeGroot(?), dwoje doktorantów z uniwersytetu Michigan. Idąc śladami wielkich wizjonerów,|takich jak B.F. Skinner, (?) wyobraźcie sobie wielki ośrodek badań, w którym naukowcy i myśliciele|z całego świata prowadzą badania w dziedzinie metereologii, psychlogii, parapsychologii, zoologii, elektromagnetyzmu, i utopi społecznej... * ...Dzięki takim magnatom, jak, Alvar Hanso, dzięki ich wsparciu finansowemu ich marzenie o wielozadaniowym ośrodku badań zostało zrealizowane. Przejście ekranu spowrotem do mężczyzny w barakach. Ty i twój partner znajdujecie się obecnie w Stacji nr 3, czyli w Łabędziu , zostaniecie tam przez najbliższe 540 dni. Stacja nr 3 początkowo miała|funkcjonować, jako laboratorium, gdzie naukowcy mieli badać unikalne fale elektromagnetyczne wytwarzane w tej części wyspy. Niedługo po tym, jak rozpoczęto eksperyment, zdarzył się... 'wypadek'... Od tego czasu obowiązuje następujący protokół: Co 108 minut, trzeba wcisnąć klawisz. Od momentu, w którym włączy się alarm, będziecie mieli , 4 minuty aby wprowadzić do komputera kod... * ...i ponownie uruchomić program. Kiedy włączy się alarm, ty, albo twój partner musicie wprowadzić kod. Zaleca się, na zmianę czuwali przy komputerze . Wtedy obaj będziecie wypoczęci i skoncentrowani... * ...To bardzo ważne, żeby w momencie, kiedy włączy się alarm, kod został wprowadzony poprawnie|i przed upływem czasu.. Nie próbujcie używać komputera... * ...do żadnych... * ' ...do czegokolwiek poza wpisywaniem kodu.. To jedyna jego funkcja. Odosobnienie wynikłe ze służby na stacji trzeciej może kusić was do użycia komputera for do komunikacji ze światem zewnętrznym. Jest to bezwzględnie zabronione. Próby podobnego użycia komputera mogą naruszyć integralność projektu i gorzej, doprowadzić do kolejnego wypadku. Powtarzam, Nie używajcie komputera do niczego innego poza wpisywaniem kodu. ' Gratulacje! Do czasu, aż przybędą wasi zmiennicy,|los projektu spoczywa w waszych rękach. W imieniu panśtwa DeGroot(?), Alvara Hanso, i wszystkich członków projektu DHARMA, dziękuję, namaste, i... powodzenia. Screen transition fade. © Fundacja Hanso 1980 Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone Koniec filmu. Revision thumb|right|Dr Marvin Candle as seen in the original footage versus in the footage found in [[The Arrow. Notice the differences in hair, lighting, striped tie, and the exit sign.]] It has been noted previously that the footage of Dr. Marvin Candle which appeared in differed from the footage inserted in . This assertion is not entirely correct. The inserted footage is actually identical in terms of actor, costume, lighting, etc. immediately before and after the first splice. However where the alternate footage was introduced the actor is clearly seen to be standing in a different posture, his necktie is tied differently, the lab jacket is different, and the hair and lighting are clearly different. Given that this change occurs in the middle of the "inserted" portion from The Arrow, it seems likely that the differences are a byproduct of unplanned reshooting in production, and are not meant to be taken as a hidden plot point. Teorie * Film instruktażowy do Łabędzie jest na taśmie filmowej w przeciwieństwie do tych z Perły i Orchidei z powodu anomalii elektromagnetycznych. * Istnieją 2 filmy instruktażowe dla Stacji: jeden powstał przed Incydentem, drugi po nim. ** Jest to mało prawdopodobne ponieważ Incydent miał miejsce w trakcie budowy Łabędzia. * Ocenzurowana część filmu z Łabędzia była nagrywana na krótko przed lub po nagraniu instruktażu dla Płomienia. * Nadal nie wiadomo, dlaczego Radzinsky ocenzurował film, jednak można się domyślić dlaczego Pierre Chang przestrzega aby nie porozumiewać się z innymi stacjami. Mówi on o tym, aby nie używać komputera do porozumiewania się ze światem zewnętrznym(ma na myśli pozostałe stacje Dharmy). Michael łamie ten zakaz porozumiewając się z innymi, którzy pracowali w stacji Hydra i stamtąd pisali do Michaela. Zaś jak pamiętamy pracownicy z Perły po 8 godzinnym dyżurze mieli się stawić na Palla Ferry, skąd zostaną odstawieni do swoich kwater(ich kwatery znajdowały się w Hydrze). Jeśli pracownicy Perły użyliby komputera w Hydrze aby porozumieć się ze stacją Swan, mogliby się dowiedzieć o tym, że są członkami eksperymentu psychologicznego, bądź załoga stacji Swan przestałaby wciskać przycisk, co doprowadziłoby do kolejnego incydentu. Zobacz też * Pearl Orientation Video * Hanso Foundation * The DeGroots * Narvik * University of Michigan Linki zewnętrzne * "Instruktaż DHARMA 3 z 6 " na YouTube.com - to jest pełna scena z epizodu Orientation. * "The DHARMA Initiative 3 of 6 Orientation" in Quicktime format - this is the original, but edited version without the shots of Locke and Jack. * "The DHARMA Initiative 3 of 6 Orientation" on YouTube.com - this is the version after Locke spliced the later discovered film portion in . Kategoria:Inicjatywa DHARMA Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy en:Swan Orientation film es:Vídeo de Orientación de El Cisne he:סרטון ההכוונה של הברבור ru:Видеофильмы Дхармы#Обучающий фильм станции "Лебедь"